


Hope of the Morning

by LilyofAzra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Female Harry Potter, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Ruse Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofAzra/pseuds/LilyofAzra
Summary: Inspired by Hermione's words, Harry decides that the Ruse must end. Luckily they have time to plan, and hope that their fallback works. A plan set in motion. Archie can take his place at AIM, as who he is. Harry, a girl everyone thinks educated herself and a potion prodigy, is transferred to join him, leaving Hogwarts and all of Rigel's friends behind.
Relationships: Arcturus Black & Harry Potter, Harriet Potter/Lionel Hurst
Comments: 19
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pureblood Pretence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/714623) by murkybluematter. 



> You need to have read the Pureblood Pretense to understand this story.   
> So this might get updated sporadically.   
> I was also inspired by the Detersive Divulge by Tsume_Yuki.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry wasn’t just planning on stopping the ruse, but burning it. With a bang. Archie’s face was surprisingly blank as she finished explaining the outline for her plan. Skipping straight over plan B for plan C. 

“Are you sure?” Archie’s face wrinkled in concern. 

“Hermoine made me realize that we’re just making the system worse. I can’t be their poster boy.” Harry grimaced, then offered, “If everything goes well, you’ll still get to learn at AIM. Only as yourself.”

Archie snorted. “With how dangerous Hogwarts has been for you, Dad will probably be thrilled.” 

“Rigel will vanish like smoke.” 

“You really think the COW party will just let you go like that.”

“They’ve no reason to be interested in  _ Harry _ .” Harry grinned. 

Archie made a face. “Stop referring to yourself in third person. Are you really okay with this?”

“Hopefully, I’ll still have my apprenticeship with Professor Snape.” It was pure optimism. She wasn’t sure if Snape still would want her as an apprentice if Rigel was gone. He was going to be pissed. All of them would be. Harry was going to leave all her friends behind. Draco, Pansy, the twins, the other Slytherins. She would lose them all. “Afterall, I’ll just be an innocent girl who wanted to help her cousin fulfill his dreams. Along with my childhood friend Rye who also loved potions. Who we both thought was a pureblood.” Then Harry smiled, all mischief. The idea was more of a cherry on top and something to fuel the gossip mills away from her. “And who may or may not reveal a ‘true’ face to be similar to Riddle’s.”

Archie snorted then sputtered into a full barking laugh that was so similar to Sirius’s that caused her to pause. Harry grinned wider as she waited. 

“Only you, cuz.” Then he frowned. “What if we’re questioned?”

“ _ You _ won’t be. And I’ve got an ace up my sleeve.”

“Some veritaserum resistant potion?” 

Harry just smiled. She never told Archie about Dom or anyone else for that matter. Only that she fought against its sway, and that it was no longer in the physical realm. 

“And you’ll be knocked out in your apartment from a fake ritual that’ll give you parseltongue?”

“Yep.”

Archie shook his head. “Are you sure you want me to stay at AIM? I could fly back and at least meet you at the apartment once the tournament is over. This is all assuming that you’ll win.”

“Everything is too biased for me not to.” At least with how the tournament had currently been going. 

“How are you going to reveal you’re a halfblood without revealing yourself?”

“To claim the staff, there’s a test section that only lets you step forward with honesty or something like that.”

Archie nodded, his brow wrinkled. “Your escape?” 

“Hopefully portkey. I just need to get out of the wards. I’ve even got a broom with one of the ward buttons. Or maybe I can beg Fawkes for a lift?” She doubted the last way. It would incriminate Dumbledore in her crime as well, and she rather not. It was bad enough knowing her parents and Sirius were going to face hell about this. But they honestly didn’t know anything, so they should be safe. She hoped.

Archie sighed. “There’s a screen in AIM’s center campus, so I can watch what’s going on. But if you need to run, do so. Get your friend Leo to help you, if Plan C doesn’t work. Just promise me, that you’ll be safe.”

“As safe as I can manage. I’ll set up the apartment beforehand.” She waved the marauder’s map. “Sneaking in and out shouldn’t be too hard and I can use the shack.” 

* * *

The Rod of Zuriel laid on a stone pedestal, besides it the sack of gold. Pristine in comparison to how Harry felt, covered with grime and suffering from Aromulate bite. She’d swallow anti-venom a while ago, but it took time to kick in. Surrounding it was a fountain of something that shimmered silver, and held the scent of moonflower. Harry had never brewed the potion before, but she could recognize it. The one potion that was rumored to run as a waterfall in Gringotts.

Theive’s Ban. 

She knew the glamour, the instance that the modified polyjuice washed off and after she passed the fountain. It would be delicate, but she could get this to work.

She heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw Owen, pausing as he reached the hedges, his wand raised.

The vow pulled at her. 

She had to win.

Harry ran. The potion splashing at her feet. The proximity enough for her whole body to tremble and shift. Vanishing her shoes, she casted a glamour as she cleared the fountain. Choosing a dark brown hair, brown eye appearance and facial features that were just similar enough to Riddle. Just enough to cause doubt to throw the leader’s integrity into question. Bending down she uncorked a vial and took a sample. She’ll need it for later. She knew that her shift was seen with Owen’s headband. Turning on her foot, she faced Owen. She could feel the rolling menace of the Rod of Zuriel, amongst Dom’s muttering glee. 

His mouth was opened in pure shock.

“I am not Artucus Black,” She grinned, reaching out for the rod of Zuriel, and the bag of gold, “I am a half-blood.” 

“And I win.” She grasped both items.

The world twisted, pulling at her stomach. 

A portkey. 

Mist surrounded her, amongst tombstones. Harry wanted to laugh. She hadn’t even planned this. No, her great escape was at the hands of another. The crawling mist from the rod rolled over her. She flared her magic at it, resisting its temptation. Then remembered her promise to Dom.

She focused on the rod. Willing it to be consumed by her magic, to enter into her mind.

The rod disappeared. 

Dom’s glee echoed through her. As he pulled on her magic, draining what he needed to fight and control Zuriel. A battle against two ancient gems occurring within her mind. 

“ _ Petrificus Totalus. _ ”

Her feet carried her out of the way before she could fully register the motion. She swiveled on her heels. Owen shot another stunning spell at her. She reflected it with a barrier. Knowing that her only defense of her disguise was the glamour. A glamour she wouldn’t have learned without Archie. 

“You’ll have to do better than that.” Why had he brought her here? This wasn’t Riddle’s style. She just had to get out. She couldn’t fight whatever this was and Zuriel at the same time. 

“You have your part to play.”

“I am a half-blood.” She shot back. “A no one from the continent. He won’t gain anything from me.”

“And I am muggleborn.” Owen shot another curse at her. “I still serve our lord.” 

“That is enough Owen.” A voice rang out. Harry swiveled as a shadow, too tall to be natural, loomed in front of her. He pulled back his hood, more snake than man with silted red eyes, and pale white scale skin. 

“Now come my children,” he placed a wand against his arm. The graveyard echoed with the crack of apparitions. A half a dozen figures appear. All wearing the black robes and familiar hoods. The terrorists from the World Cup. 

“And see what happens when you cross Lord Voldemort.” He turned back to Harry. “Bow before me now.” He raised a wand, “ _ Imperio _ .” 

Harry rolled out of the way, casting a bombardment as she moved. Dom was draining her magic far too rapidly for her to keep up this fight. A fire flared throughout her head, a battle against Zuriel within. Voldemort kept flicking spell after spell at her, a mix between silent casting and spells she never heard of, at a speed that she was hard pressed to dodge, rolling behind gravestone to gravestone. 

She needed to escape. But the others had started to cast at her as well, the beginning of a barrier flickered into being. 

“ _ Crucio.”  _ The wand work was too fast.

Harry couldn’t dodge.

The obsidian amulet on her neck roared to life. The barrier solidified around her, blocking the curse. She couldn’t fight them, not against eight other wizards at once. She only had one real option. Flicking the headband off her head, she crushed it. 

Harry appparated.

The shrieking shack tasted like stale air. Silence and stillness compared to the chaos from before. Her heart pounded in her chest as her hands shook. She shrank down to her knees against the wall. Breathe. She just needed a moment to breath. Her magic was swirling from her. Her head felt like fire and a dozen individual needles piercing through it. Dom drained her energy faster than she could replenish. 

Her glamour dropped. Her magic reserves were far too low to constantly maintain it. 

The plan. All she needed to do was follow the plan. But it was so hard to think past the pain. 

“ _ Almost there.”  _ Dom’s voice echoed within her head, accompanied by a blistering headache. She wanted to just sit, to collapse. To take a break, but she couldn’t stop now. She needed to get up to finish her plan. 

She had to trust Dom to act in their best interest. Instead she tore off her champion clothes, swapping into something that she as Harry would wear. She stared at herself for a solid moment. Surprised by the curves she now had. Thankfully, her robes were baggy enough that it hid her newly gained figure. She didn’t have time to catalogue the differences. Instead she pulled out something she would wear at home. Though the fit was all odd, tighter around her chest but longer at her ankles. She had probably lost some height instead of gaining. 

Taking a moment, she cast a diagnostic charm on herself. Harry wouldn’t have injuries. Couldn’t be seen as being harmed. She couldn’t show any outward sign of being injured. Healing the scraps and scratches, even the rest of the bite. Then taking a second dose of the anti venom.

She put on a pair of old boots. 

Harry vanished her campion outfit. Regretful to lose the jersey that the Weasleys had made her, but she couldn’t keep it. Couldn’t keep any of Rigel’s clothes, which she had vanished earlier in the day, when everyone was sleeping. She pulled off her necklace, the one her mother had made. She couldn’t bring herself to destroy it, instead she tucked it into the bag of Rigel’s things. The ones she couldn’t bring herself to part with. She shrunk her potions bag and placed it in a well. The ingredients were still overpowered from her magic. It would be something that Harry couldn’t have. Pulling out a vial from her second potion’s bag, she poured the liquid over her wand. The wood turned to the color of elm. If she had time later, she might see if she could change the shape or add engravings at the base. 

That was everything.

She picked up a portkey, shuddering as it pulled her to Diagon alley. Making a silent promise to herself that she never was going to travel by portkey again. 

The nook in Diagon alley she appeared in was just shy of the large televisions would be, crowded enough to disguise her signature. She donned her invisibility cloak and made her way through the crowd. The lower alleys themselves were mostly empty, though she caught a few figures that lurked in the dark. Harry pulled her cloak tighter around her. Beneath her window stood a figure. 

Leo.

“Lass.”

Harry visibly started, but the stunning spell sputtered before she could cast it. She didn’t have the strength for that much. She pulled off the cloak, staring at him. The ruse was up and she was too tired to question how he knew she would be here. 

His gaze was heavy on her, despite the darkness.

“Leo.” Harry didn’t have time to explain. She had to set up the second part of the plan, where Rigel casted a rune circle and gave her his parseltongue gift before going on the run. She needed to get into her apartment. But if someone were to use the floo. It would help with her plan. And he could stash the gold for her. 

“Hide this for me.” She offered him the second moleskin bag she held, the one that held all of Rigel’s belongings. The ones she couldn’t bring herself to vanish. It was keyed to her alone. But even having it was a risk. “Somewhere that no one would look. Don’t place it-”

“Do you need to run?” Voice a whisper as his hands covered hers, the bag clasped in between them.

“I have a plan.” She stared up at the window. This was the most risky part. The one which overlaid with Rigel’s. She’ll be the last person to see him. She would be questioned. The marriage law had passed, that horrible law which she couldn’t prevent, but would protect her all the same. 

“Could you give me a lift?” Harry gestured to the window.

To her surprise, Leo pulled her in an abrupt hug. Tight, her face squished against his shoulder, and she caught that scent that was all Leo, a bit of steel and warmth. Harry swayed into the embrace, soaking in the comfort. She wanted to let herself be lured into his promise of safety. She couldn’t stop herself from savoring his warmth. Just this little bit of comfort in the midst of the storm.

Still holding her, he jumped. In a way that must have been assisted by magic. 

“Do you need me to do anything else?”

He hadn’t let her go.

The fake ritual circle was outlined in the center of the living room, faintly glowing a gentle blur. She’ll need to get glasses again. The rest of the apartment was dark. 

“Take the floo to the Leaky?” Harry offered, still feeling out of sorts. It would be as if Rigel took it. What did Leo know? Harry couldn’t ask, couldn’t offer an explanation. Would they question him? “And tell anybody that I’ve been living here the whole time.”

“Aye.” Leo nodded, pausing as he stepped back. His figure was still blurry in the dark. A fleeting touch as he brushed back one of her stray locks from her cheek. 

“I’ll be fine.” Harry pulled out a note and placed it on the table. There were gaps in the ruse. She knew that. But hopefully, they would be overlooked. The note explained everything, and everyone saw Rigel’s ‘true form.’ It would work. She would be fine. They wouldn’t look past the first layer of the deception. “Just don’t interfere. I’m expecting my father.”

Leo was silent for a long moment. His gaze was weighed on her. Harry wondered if he had done something to be able to see in the dark more clearly. She couldn’t make out enough of his features to even guess at what he was thinking. Her old eyesight was truly terrible. 

“I’ll write to you when I’m able.” Harry offered, patting his shoulder.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Leo caught her hand, shifting it as he kissed her knuckles. Harry’s heart thudded in her chest. This close she could almost see his strange expression, how intense his gaze was. Then he stepped back. His normal smile crossed his lips. With a wave of his hand, he casted a glamour similar to that she had worn earlier. Then he tossed a handful of floo powder and was gone. 

Harry grabbed hold of the practice casting sphere and ran through the household charms with the last bit of her magic. Her wand couldn’t show her spells. The sphere rolled out of her hands as she sank to the floor. In the back of her head, she could hear Dom scolding her, but his words were distant. She couldn’t rest yet. Taking the sample of Thieves' ban, she splashed it on herself, and dropped the vial. Staggering she stepped into the center of the circle and snuck to the floor. Exhaustion washed over her, pulling at her. At least, she thought as darkness crept at the edge of her vision, she didn’t need the sleeping draught after all. Her world titled.

* * *

The mountainscape flashed for a moment, before it shifted to that of the pyramid. Dom stood before her looking like the cat who caught the canary. In his hands was the Rod of Zuriel, he twirled it like a baton. 

“I do so enjoy being in your head.” Dom particularly purred. With a snap of his fingers, they were in the study. He still held Rigel’s face. Her face, one that was gone now. She hadn’t even had time to study her new form. “A convoluted plot and the pleasure of besting an old acquaintance all in one day. Truly, you spoil me, darling.”

Harry swayed, half collapsing onto the couch, ignoring his boasting. She hadn’t a clue what she would wake up to. Would her father even find her in the apartment or would she have to come forward. Would Archie be alright? He had said he wanted his own dramatic reveal at AIM, but promised to stay there until things settled down or Sirius came for him. It didn’t help that the whole Voldemort scene happened. Whatever his plans were that she had run from. As if she would let herself be possessed by that construct. Would he possess Owen instead?

“You need a new face.” She hadn’t an idea what he did with the staff. It laid dormant in his hand, but she felt an odd strangeness lingering in the area. Something crawling at the far edges of her mindscape, or within some great pit. She just didn’t want to know at this moment. Couldn’t deal with it.

“Do you have the memory?” She asked instead. The fake memory of Rigel casting the ritual of her being caught unaware. A memory she would give to her father as evidence and to convince the world that Rigel had vanished from England for good. Another ruse. 

“For you, my dear.” He tossed an orb at her, and Harry caught flickers of Rigel’s steel grey eyes, blank like her own had been. “Now what form shall I choose.”

He paused, a mirror appearing before him. A moment later he grew in height, his hair turned more wild. His appearance became a blend of her father and mother, eyes turning hazel. Skin became more golden and his clothes shifted to that of a pharaoh. Dom twirled, looking imposing, still holding the rod. “What do you think?”

“It’s fine.”

“Ugh.” He collapsed back onto a throne. “I’ve a treat for you while you sleep. Dream of my epic battle.” A bit of magic washed over her. Images of a black crawling mysts, a figure lurking just at the edge and Dom standing before it. In the background of the dream she heard Dom start to narrate. “The crawling mist was no match for my storm of fire…”. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

LpLpLpLpLp LpLpLpLpLp LpLpLpLpLp LpLpLpLpLp

Lily poured two fingers of scotch and passed it to Sirius before doing the same for herself. She had volunteered to give a statement, knowing that she had to give it as soon as possible before she took time to think. If she closed her eyes, she could almost see all the inconsistency of the past roaring to life. The instances where Harry or Archie said something that wasn’t quite right. Or even Archie’s metamorphic abilities. She should have paid better attention, should have suspected that something was odd in their stories. But she had been busy with Addy. Harry acted so mature for her age and so studious that she hadn’t even the notion that she was up to something. She figured her daughter would come to her if something was truly wrong. Only she hadn’t. Her daughter had taken independence to a new level. 

“James will find her.” Sirius clasped her hand. “He received that tip. She’ll be okay.” 

Lily nodded. Her thoughts going to Archie, “Are you going to floo or fly?” 

“International Floo. Scheduled for the morning.” Sirius took a sip. Then stared blankly at his drink. “I can’t believe they switched like that.”

“The three of them?” Lily raised an eyebrow. This mysterious Rye or Rigel who pretended to be Sirius’s son. A boy who loved potions. Who took Archie’s place, while Archie took Harry’s. And Harry was nowhere to be found. If she thought about it the pieces began to fit together. A child who wanted to go to Hogwarts and a child who wanted to go to AIM. Then one that didn’t fit. Rigel. The boy at Hogwarts. Harry being somewhere else. Somehow the three of them looking identical. It didn’t make sense. 

“Do you have the letters that Rigel wrote first year?”

“The scant few,” Sirius pulled out a pouch from his pocket, then extracted the bound letters. He stared at them a moment and handed them to Lily.

“Remember what we said about Harry writing home. How we didn’t expect much. Then she surprised everyone by writing home once a week. Where Archie rarely wrote. That should have been the first clue.” Lily glanced through the letter. The handwriting was from one of those quills that were dictated to. The first one sounded more like Harry than Archie.

“Do you really think there was a third?” Sirius whispered, despite the numerous charms they placed not to be overheard. It was the question neither of them dared asked before giving their statements. 

“No.” Lily sipped the scotch. The burn accompanied by the taste of smoke and peat. It wasn’t her normal drink, but she wanted something strong. The kids’ plan had worked so well because no one had looked too hard at it. Because she, Sirius and James hadn’t even suspected. “But as long as everyone else believes that-“

“Then Harry is safe.” Sirius eyed the letters. 

“I’ll feel better once she’s  _ home _ .” She handed the letters back to Sirius.

“Four years,” Sirius shook his head, placing the papers back in his pouch. “If they swapped places, Harry must have slept in the boys’ dorm.”

“Don’t tell James that.” Lily shook her head, a rueful smile on her face. What had driven the two to go for this extraordinary complicated plot? This was all James’ influence. Lily was going to have to rethink whether or not Harry actually possessed any common sense. Brilliance without a doubt, but sense?

“Imagine his reaction.” Sirius smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Not with his normal type of energy. They both raised their glasses and took another sip. Then Sirius frowned, “I might just lock Archie up at home. Get him away from all this.”

“They’ll want his statement.”

“I can at least say no to veritaserum. It’s bad for development.”

Lily snorted. “I’ll get James to use that excuse for Harry.” Then she paused. “All those things that happened to Rigel, happened to her.” Lily remembered last year, hearing about what had happened to Rigel. Her first thought was at least it wasn’t Harry. Before the horror of the situation struck her. Even the tournament had been terrifying.

“I almost lost her.”

Sirius’s grey eyes shimmered with empathy. 

“Last year,” Lily pulled at her hair, “James didn’t say how bad, but I know. We thought it was Archie, but- And this tournament. Merlin, that dragon in the first task.”

“We’ll just need to layer them in protection runes and tracking devices.” Sirius took a slow sip of his own drink. 

“Maybe we should. Ground them too.” Lily glanced from the door and the floo. What was taking James so long? She was half tempted to go out and search for Harry herself. There must be some way of scouring her location. She fiddled with her bracelet. Maybe she could just  _ ask _ her magic to bring her daughter to her.

They sat in silence for a moment. Pouring another glass each as they waited. Occasionally glancing at the clock as the minutes stretched.

The door flung open. 

James strolled in, holding a dark hair child, who must be Harry. Only her appearance was drastically different from the last time Lily had seen her. Lily was out of her seat before she could even register the movement. 

“Is she alright?” Relief washed over Lily, as she glanced over Harry to see if there were any visible signs of injury but there was none. She wore plain black robes, not Rigel’s championship ensemble. How much planning had Harry done for this? 

“ ‘m fine,” the words were slurred, and brilliant green eyes stared up at her in a daze. Eyes which had seemed so much duller a few months ago. 

Lily looked up at James, demanding an answer.

“She’s just drained. I’ll explain later. Let me get her to bed.” 

“Walk-” Harry pushed against her father. 

“You are still in a mountain of trouble, Harriet Potter.” James cut off, tone curt as his grip on Harry tightened. 

“Hmm.” Harry nodded, leaning her head against her father’s shoulder. The fight drained out of her. 

James headed to the stairs, footsteps echoing heavy. The door to Harry’s room flung on its own, the house sensitive to James’ moods more than any of theirs. Harry was asleep by the time James dropped her on the bed. 

Lily moved to tuck her in, taking in the differences. Amusedly, Harry lost an inch instead of getting taller. Though her clothes didn’t fit quite right for other reasons. She couldn’t get over the differences. How had they managed to do this? Make Harry appear so much like an odd blend of Archie, enough to pass as a boy. Lily brushed back her hair, noting that her cheeks were softer, and her nose was a little different. She seemed so much more grown up than Lily was expecting. 

“Modified Polyjuice.” James intoned voice carefully blank. “That’s how they managed the appearances. Well, except for Archie,” he pulled out the mirror from his pocket, and turned his attention to Sirius who lingered in the doorway, “he’s an actual metamorphmagus.” He held out the mirror. “And he is at AIM. I confirmed it was him.” 

Sirius snatched the mirror. “Do you mind if I...?”

James waved him off. Sirius dashed down the hallway, probably making for James’ study. 

“Where was she?” Lily sat down on the bed, unable to tear her gaze away from her daughter. 

“Some apartment in the lower alleys. Where she apparently was homeschooling herself through a correspondent course as well as getting the curriculum from Archie about AIM and Rye’s,” at Lily’s look, “Rigel, from Hogwarts. Paid for it all by selling potions through a license vendor, though she didn’t name who. It was all just perfectly legal.” James snorted, “Both her and Archie claimed ignorance of Blood Identity theft. They had never asked Rigel and just assumed it would be fine.”

“They’ve already questioned her.”

James nodded. “She wanted to get it over with. Even offered a memory about some ritual that  _ Rigel  _ had performed. Which looked real enough. We’ll get Dumbledore to verify. It matched the evidence of the apartment where we found her. Rigel even left a goodbye note. We expect he went off to the Amazon or some jungle region with the gold from the tournament.”

Lily nodded. The story almost seemed enough for her to doubt her earlier conclusions. But she just didn’t think there was a third child. At this moment, she honestly didn’t care as long as her family was safe. “Are they charging her with anything?”

“No.” James sat down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. “ _ Technically _ , she didn’t actually do anything wrong. Besides consuming her own experimental potion. Can’t believe she made a polyjuice that’ll last almost a full year. At the age of ten.” James shook his head. “I should have been paying more attention to what she was up to.”

“You aren’t alone.” Lily whispered. Still trying to take in the drastic change in Harry’s appearance. 

They both watched Harry for a moment.

“She looks a lot like you.” James started, voice a little hoarse.

“Your hair.” The black mop was all unruly and flyaway. Maybe Harry would grow it out, or be opened to styling it differently. If something had happened to her during the tournament, Lily would never have had the chance to see this. Their child was a mix of their features. Her eyes started to burn.

“I can’t stand the thought that she stayed by herself in that apartment during the school year.”

Lily let out a low sound. James didn’t know and she wasn’t sure if she should tell him. At least not yet. 

If Harry had been found out even just four months earlier, her treatment would have been entirely different. Lily knew the penalties for blood identity theft. The thought that James might have brought back an empty husk instead of their daughter tore through her. 

Her vision blurred. At least, Harry would have been safer in a random apartment than at Hogwarts. They could have lost her and never even realize it till it was too late. James made a gesture with his wand and the world sounded a little more quiet.

“Lils.”

“We could have lost her.” She managed, before turning her head into James’ shoulder. He didn’t know that she was thinking specifically about what Harry had gotten up to, for it must have been Harry, in Hogwarts. 

“We’ll do better in the future.” James rubbed at her back. “She’s safe now.”

* * *

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

  
  


“Morning sleepy head.” A voice sang out accompanied by a hard poke on her shoulder. Harry swatted it and rolled over. Stubbornly refusing to open her eyes. She still felt exhausted.

“Or more like afternoon.” Another poke.

Harry cracked one eye open and saw Archie looming above her bed. She stared. He wore his real appearance. 

The ruse!

Harry sat up straight. Taking in her surroundings. Her room. She was home. Gentle impressions of the night before, her dad waking her up in her dingy apartment, expression frantic and surrounded by Aurors. The daze of questioning that she volunteered for, and the promise that she wouldn’t have to be questioned again. Which she wouldn’t have made it through without Dom’s help. She had still been drained and half asleep in her chair. Though James had stayed by her side the entire time. 

“How long have I been asleep?” Harry yawned.

“It’s 2 in the afternoon.” Archie plunked down on the bed, handing her a pair of glasses, and laying back against the sheets. “I’m fresh back from AIM. Also the glasses should auto adjust for your vision. Nifty new invention from some of the upper years at AIM.”

“What’s the verdict?” Harry placed the glasses on her face, flopped back on the bed and stared at the enchanted stars that litter the ceiling, no longer a blur. 

“The aurors know Rigel is off traveling the world.” Archie started, then turned to face her. “But Dad was acting odd.”

Harry met his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

“Okay. Finding out the ruse would probably explain it.” Archie’s brow furrowed. He really did look a lot like Sirius. “We’re also grounded for the ‘foreseeable future’. I’ve never been grounded in my life.”

Harry snorted. She had only been ground that one time. 

“We’re also staying here for at least a week. Our parents are working on a  _ project _ .”

“Any idea on what it is?”

“Probably a tracking device.” Archie sighed. “That is if we’re ever granted freedom again. No muggle movie days for me this summer.” 

“Or sneaking out to see Hermione?” Harry teased.

“About that,” Archie sat up, biting his lip. Then pulling out a gadget, a localized muffling spell that one of his friends at AIM made. Harry remembered him going over the creation with her, and how he had swiped one of the versions as a prank. They figured out how to duplicate it over the winter break. “I don’t like lying to her.”

“ _ Everything _ ?” Harry eyed him. 

“I suspect that at least your mom and my dad already know.” He whispered, running a hand through his hair. It was trimmed closer to his head. Another difference between them. 

“Did they say anything?” 

“Not directly, no. I doubt they’ll do anything about it. They’ve already given their statements. I don’t think the aurors want to bother us much cause of Uncle James. He’s well liked in the department.”

She nodded. Even half asleep, she had gotten that feeling last night. The questions had been much more gentle in nature. Mostly focused on Rigel and the backstory she gave about him then any attention to herself. Her father was head auror and a favorite of the minister. Harry hadn’t thought about how that position would act as a secondary shield for her. 

“Did you have to go in and give a statement?”

“Just what I said yesterday over the mirror. Given that Rigel was your  _ acquaintance, _ they had all the info they needed from you. I only collaborated on what you said and admitted that I didn’t know how  _ exactly _ the polyjuice worked.” 

Harry shook her head. “They didn’t even ask me much about it. I said it was developed by Rigel and I. But I didn’t have the notes. They moved on after that.”

“Well, as far as the ministry goes. We’re probably in the clear. Do you think Riddle or anyone from Hogwarts will suspect anything?”

“We should both avoid Riddle. And I think…” she started off slowly, staring at her hands, ignoring the way they tremble, “that as long as I don’t interact with any of them,” Draco, Pansy, the Weasleys, even Rosier and Rookwood, “That they won’t suspect the truth. Rigel is a boy, the second task established that,” she shot Archie a glare, remembering having to wear that  _ thing.  _

Archie grinned in turn, before frowning. “I get to keep my friends but you lost all of yours.”

“I still have Leo and those in the lower alleys.” She thought about Leo, his odd silence, the way he touched her cheek, the kiss on her knuckles. “Maybe…” he would want answers. Just like Hermione probably wanted answers. “We could swear them to silence or use the sealing curse. I’ll tell Leo and you can tell Hermione.”

“Together?” 

She nodded. It would be easier to just tell the story once. She didn’t want to admit that she could use Archie’s support. Would Leo be upset with her that she might use him and his mother as part of her cover? He promised to help her. Still the thought of upsetting him made her stomach turn. “Maybe they could make a vow?” 

“I’ll ask. But I doubt we’ll be able to see anyone anytime soon.” 

“Was your Dad angry?” Harry knew that the ruse had strained their relationship with their parents.

“He seemed a bit relieved. Even signed me up to finish my schooling at AIM. He got the papers for you as well. Though you’ll have to go through placement tests, given your non traditional schooling. Do you know if you’ll be able to keep your apprenticeship as Harry?”

Harry bit her lip and shook her head. The potion program at AIM was truly awful, but if they allow her to just do independent study. She had learned how to free brew from Snape and she could probably manage it on her own. Claim that Rigel had taught her some and that she had started by herself. Even if it was foolish and dangerous. 

“Professor Snape will probably figure it out. Though I suppose as Harry I’m less reserved than Rigel.”

“You’ve brewed with him before as Harry. It might be fine. You can claim you and Rigel are so similar because you’re childhood friends. It’s pretty much what you’ve said before.” Archie wrinkled his nose. “Great now you’ve got me referring to you in your weird third person.”

Harry nudged him. “He would have to formally ask my parents for permission.” Harry honestly didn’t know if her parents would grant it. “Dad still sort of hates him.”

“You’ll figure something out.” Archie squeezed her hand. “I’m just glad you're safe. And you won’t have to worry about any more disasters at Hogwarts. Think about it. A whole year where something isn’t trying to kill you.”

Harry laughed. Then she remembered the graveyard. That was only  _ yesterday _ . Too hyped up on adrenaline to let herself be afraid. Maybe Riddle focused on destroying his construct instead of trying to find Rigel. She started to hiccup.

Archie wrapped his arms around her, “it’s okay, cuz. We’ve made it out.”

A quick knock on the door set Archie scrambling to turn off his device and Harry wiping at her eyes. 

Remus opened it. 

“Addy is taking her nap. We’re having a family meeting.” He started off. Not moving from his position by the door as he studied them. 

The silence dragged on. 

Harry realized that this was the first time Remus had seen them in their true appearance, which she hadn’t even had a chance to study. 

“Are you going to tell them about the free dueling?” Harry asked in a rush. The one loose end, something that would make her parents even angier with her.

“I won’t mention the summer tournament as long as you promise not to compete in more.” Remus paused a moment, leaning against the door. “I did watch the duel from the screen diagon alley and I’ve taught both of you.”

With that he turned and left for the kitchen.

Harry shared a look with Archie and nodded. Uncle Remus at least suspected the truth. 

“Let me just…” She gestured and beelined to the bathroom.

After finishing her business, she stared at herself in the mirror. She didn’t look that much older than she was. Some girls mature faster than others. Still, she looked a bit more like her mother than she ever had as Rigel. Her eyes were once more a brilliant green. Eerie in a way that almost glowed. This was what she looked like with wild hair and softer cheeks. At least now she actually looked like a girl and couldn’t be mistaken for a boy. Not nearly as easily as before. 

This was  _ her  _ face. 

Harry couldn’t help but stare a little longer than necessary. Forcing herself to acknowledge that the ruse was truly over. Honestly, it was all Hermione’s fault. She wouldn’t have ended it so easily without having spoken to the girl. Maybe she should have Archie tell his friend that.

Turning from the bathroom, she forced herself to go down the stairs. She still couldn’t quite predict how her parents would react. She had never done anything like this before. Only having stayed out past curfew the one time. 

Lily and Sirius were seated at the kitchen table accompanied by five steaming mugs of tea and a platter of small sandwiches. Harry sat across from her mother with Archie taking the seat next to her and reached for one of the sandwiches. After missing dinner from yesterday and breakfast, hunger was making itself known. Taking a large bite out of one, she glanced from her mother to her uncles.

“Are we waiting for Uncle James?” Archie asked, dragging the platter of sandwiches closer, and putting a whole one in his mouth. 

“No.” Lily shook her head. 

“We thought it best to wait on that front.” Sirius grimaced. Remus merely sipped his own mug of tea. 

“We have a few questions.” Lily pulled out an actual written list. “That we expect you to answer honestly.” 

Archie and Harry shared a look. 

“Isn’t plausible deniability better?” Harry hesitated. What if her family was questioned again? 

Her mother glared at her. The paper crinkled at the edges. Harry gulped. She had never actually seen her mother in a real temper. She didn’t miss the way that the suppressor bracelet gleamed. 

“No.”

Harry nodded.

“I just want the truth. It won’t go past this table.” Sirius snatched one of the sandwiches for himself, though he kept his gaze on the two of them. 

“You aren’t going to tell Dad?” Harry stared at her mother. Her parents weren’t known to keep secrets from each other. 

“Not at the moment. Though with the current laws, a half-blood betrothed to a pureblood  _ hypothetically _ attending Hogwarts would just be fined.” Lily placed the sheet down. Her entire focus was on Harry. 

Harry nodded. Then, “Did the Daily Prophet say anything about it?”

Sirius and Remus snorted.

“That is irrelevant to this conversation.” Lily glared at the two men, then relented. “Though they barely mentioned you, Harry, and Archie. Mostly focused on Rigel and this Voldemort.”

“We can speak in hypotheticals?” Harry asked instead. She didn’t want to think about Voldemort. She didn’t have a clue on how to deal with the construct and hoped that Riddle would. Riddle who was stuck by her promise to no longer interfere in laws reading half-blood and muggleborns, which would help to free Snape from his control.

“I want honesty.” Her mother shook her head. “As long as you give that…”

“Are you bound to Riddle in anyway?”

Harry blinked, surprised. “Any promise that Rigel made would have been complete upon winning the tournament. Though,” she paused, and glanced at Archie. Should she mention the construct? Her father should know. “Rigel had an encounter in their second year.”

“The basilisk?” Sirius asked. Grey eyes studying her with concern. She couldn’t even remember what she had written about that year. Had she mentioned the petrification? 

“The thing that controlled the basilisk is the same as the thing that appeared in the graveyard.” Archie clarified for her. Then titled his head. Harry nodded. There was no point in hiding the truth now. “Which might be a stray bit of insane magic created by Riddle in his youth.”

“Who has a grudge against Rigel?” Lily frowned.

Harry grinned. “He shouldn’t have anything against Archie and Harry.”

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Sirius started, studying the two of them. “The two of you are known to be closely connected to Rigel. Does anyone have reasons to suspect that Rigel is  _ not  _ in some jungle?”

“Hypothetically,” Harry started glancing at Archie and thinking about Leo and Hermione, “there might be one person at the moment, and a potential second person in the future. But there are ways to prevent the knowledge from being revealed even to a master legimens.” 

“Such as?”

“Sealing curse.” Harry shrugged. “There was one person at Hogwarts who suspected that Rigel was not Archie, but didn’t know their real identity.” 

“Who?” Her mother’s voice was sharp.

“Marcus Flint.” 

“Archie’s quidditch friend,” Sirius’s eyebrow rose, “He’s a good kid.”

“And the person who knows that Rigel is not in a jungle?” Fire flickered in her mother’s eyes. “Also the other person who may find out.”

“Hermione.” Archie admitted first. “We haven’t said anything to her yet,” her cousin’s cheeks flushed, “she’s the one who sparked us into giving up on the ruse.”

“And the one who knows?” Lily persisted, gaze heavy on Harry.

Harry didn’t want to mention Leo, who ran the lower Alleys and who her parents thought was just the Aldemaster’s son. She hadn’t even told Archie yet what had happened after the graveyard. He hadn’t even asked her any questions that night. Just nodded and covered for her. But he had to be curious. She just needed to figure out if a vow or the sealing curse would work better.

“I think I may know,” Remus started, staring at Harry. “He was watching the duel with Rispah and I.”

“Rispah?” Sirius grinned, focus shifting to Remus.

“Later.” Remus waved off. “Harry’s friend, Leo.”

“The one that had James in a snit.” Lily smiled as well. 

“He hypothetically taught me a few dueling techniques.” Harry added hastily. “Which he might have recognized that Rigel had learned. His mother runs a clinic in the lower alleys which I’ve brewed for on occasion. So he just wanted to look out for me.”

Remus snorted. 

“I suppose he would support the fact that you lived in that apartment during the school year.” Lily shook her head. 

“He has a crush on Harry.” Archie added in a sing-song voice. “He’d probably do anything to help her out.” Then he glanced at Harry, “And that was when he only saw Harry in the polyjuice.”

“ _ Archie _ .” Harry felt her cheeks burning as she jabbed Archie in the side. She hadn’t said a word about Leo admitting that he was interested in her that way. “It’s not like that. We’re  _ just _ friends. And I don’t look that  _ different  _ from how I was before.” 

Sirius laughed. Startling both Harry and Archie from their argument. Both her mother and Remus were smiling and shaking their heads. 

“We may have them over later in the summer after we decided on ways to ensure that the information doesn’t go further.” 

“Really?” Archie smiled. 

“Sure, pup, we could even have Hermione over for dinner if you want.” Sirius grinned. “I would like to get to know your friend.” 

“Sirius.” Lily intoned.

“Right,” Sirius’s expression shifted to something more solemn, “Archie, you are grounded. So no leaving Grimmuald or Potter Place.” 

“That goes for you as well Harry.” Lily added. “We haven’t finished working out the details yet. But we agree that it's best for you to stay home. Also no brewing for at least a week. Though I will make an exception if it is for this clinic, but only after speaking with Mrs. Hurst myself. Ingredients can be bought through mail order. Your father may make further conditions.”

Harry nodded. She had been expecting something like this. She could manage a week of no brewing. She could even use that time to focus on planning out her first aid kit and thinking about how to apply needles with Archie. Or she could even focus on mediating what it meant to be a raven. She hadn’t much time to focus on her animagus form with the tournament. At least she would still have Archie. 

“Are there any more questions?” Harry sipped her tea. It had gone cool.

“Why the ruse?”

“I wanted to go to AIM,” Archie started. “And Harry didn’t want to. We looked enough alike that the solution seemed straight forward.” 

“I wanted to learn potions.” Harry added. “At the time I wasn’t aware of any other school programs besides Hogwarts, homeschooling, and AIM. Of which only Hogwarts had any promise.”

“It sort of became more complicated than we expected. Especially with Rigel constantly finding trouble.” Archie snatched another sandwich.

“I maintain that trouble found Rigel. Rigel tried to be inconspicuous and a mild manner scholar.” Harry huffed, folding her arms. She really hadn’t meant to find trouble, but she just felt like she ought to do something if she could. Especially when she was the only one who could help in her first year. Or speak parseltongue in her second. Or watch Pettigrew in her third, though really the last one she probably could have done a better job with, especially with time management. The past year was entirely not her fault and was Riddle’s. 

“At some point,” Lily eyed the two of them, “I would like a complete recounting of  _ Rigel’s  _ school year. Though I know some of it from Sirius. We’ve already exchanged letters that were sent to us.”

“Does any of Rigel’s school friends suspect anything?” This time Sirius was looking at her. 

“No. Only Pansy and Rosier were friendly towards  _ me _ . Though I think it’s best if I avoid them and everyone else.” Harry admitted. “I doubt any of them will want anything to do with me. They would probably blame me for the role I had in this.” She didn’t want to think about how Draco would react. She had told them both that she had secrets that she couldn’t share. “Rigel had tried to be distant in first year, but ended up with Draco and Pansy as friends anyway.”

Her mother merely shook her head. “We’ve no reason to socialize with them. I doubt we’ll go to the next winter gala. If necessary we can find an excuse to vacation aboard for the season.”

Harry took a sip of her tea and tried desperately to not think about her Hogwarts’ friends. Even if she did see them again. They wouldn’t want to befriend  _ her _ . She would even let go of her apprenticeship with Snape. If worse came to worse she could just wait for Caelum to get a masters and apprentice under him. He had basically offered. She grimaced. She really rather not. Caelum would lord it over her for ages. Maybe she could talk to the Aldemaster or even Master Thomas. 

“What about Harry’s apprenticeship?” Archie piped up. 

“ _ Harry’s  _ apprenticeship?” Her mother raised one elegant eyebrow.

“I’ve met with Master Snape and he thinks Rigel has been sharing potion information with me. So he’s been mentoring me through Rigel. We’ve met up a few times last summer and once over winter break to go over potion ideas.” 

“He should have sought permission from us.” Lily frowned. “Harry, he’s part of the SOW party. I don’t think you should have anything to do with them. Not with the amount of trouble they caused  _ Rigel _ .” 

“But,” Maybe she could have this. She couldn’t reveal the vow he had made, “what if he left, or took a vow never to reveal anything about me,” though she doubted Professor Snape would take another vow. Especially for the daughter of two people he didn’t want anything more to deal with. 

“He is one of the best potioneers.” Archie added, nudging her. “And was the whole reason Rigel wanted to go to Hogwarts to begin with.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Lily pursued her lips. “And it’s a discussion that I should have with your father. You already admitted that Rigel was tutoring you in things he learned from Hogwarts?”

She nodded. 

“And you will go to AIM in the fall, willingly? We’ll help you get a mentor,” her mother paused, a small smirk crossing her face, “technically, the marriage law applies to Severus as well. I doubt he’ll want any of his pureblood students to so easily trap him in a marriage. I wouldn’t be surprised if he did want to leave the country.” 

Harry hadn’t actually thought about that. She didn’t think Professor Snape was betrothed to anyone. 

“If I am able to study under a master,” she started, “I wouldn’t mind finishing my schooling at AIM.” She would have Archie and even Hermione. Though she was a little worried that she would feel like a third wheel. But she wouldn’t have to worry about whatever Riddle was planning. He wouldn’t likely bother AIM. “Though I might finish the correspondence school as well, just to maneuver around the laws regarding education.” 

“How much of that have you completed?”

“Through fifth year. I could probably finish the rest of it this summer though. If I set my mind to it. The material is pretty easy, and I’m only taking the core classes.”

“I’ll discuss it with James. Do you have the correspondence you’ve completed?” Harry nodded. “I would like to review the material. Along with any,” she turned to Sirius, “of Rigel’s grades. I’ll give you Archie’s from AIM.”

“I’ll give you a copy. I already have Archie’s. Grabbed them this morning.” 

“What?” Harry blinked at them surprised.

“The professors do share the student’s progress with the parents.” Sirius added, giving her a brief smirk. “Even if Hogwarts is a bit more closed mouth about what is happening than I would like.” 

“Oh.” 

“Not that you would know that while staying in an apartment during the school year.” Sirius shook his head. “In the lower alleys. As a child.  _ Alone _ .” 

“It’s not like it’s illegal?” Harry offered. She had checked their cover story. Her mother pinched the bridge of her nose. “Leo could have checked up on me?”

“That doesn’t make the story better, Fawn.” Sirius shook his head. “And where did you get food?”

“I bought groceries and I can cook.” Harry protested. “And I had snack foods. Leo could also have brought pastries on occasion. And there’s some cool restaurants in Aroma Alley.” 

“Harry,” Lily interrupted, “could you and Archie watch Addy for me? Sirius, Remus and I need to work on a project. We’ll let the two of you know what we officially decide for your punishment.”

“Yes, Mum.” Harry drained the last of tea, grabbed a sandwich, and stood. Archie mimicked her actions almost perfectly. Addy was better at talking now. She had a whole summer to get to know her little sister better. 

  
  



End file.
